Shattered
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Rose wanders down the streets of Novosibirsk, lost and hurt she has basically given up on everything, but there is only on thing stronger yhan hurt...Hope, full description inside
1. Chapter 1

**Rose walks down the streets of Novosibirsk , no idea what going to happen in her future, her best friend replaced her, the man she loved is the living dead and the man that had a crush on her i probible with Lissa's new 'best friend', it looks like the only thing rose has is drugs and achol to comfort her, also going around and killing stigoi mercilly, she's making a name for herself. But what happens when Lissa is sent on a mission with Avery and the queen and they meet up again, what happens when Dimitri tries to capture her again?**

**So here is my new story and i hope you like it! **

* * *

RPOV

Music was pounding in my ears as he ran his hands up my sides, out hips moving together to the beat of the music, I grinned up at him my eyes warning him not to go any further otherwise I would beat his ass to the ground. He took the warning and grinned down at me whispering in my ear

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" he asked sexily

"Hmmmm, no thanks sweetheart" I smirked unattaching myself from him and grabbing my bag from behind the bag and making my way out. I didn't go out with humans; they were boring and bad at sex, especially the drunk ones.

I walked down the path to get back to my apartment; I grabbed a smoke out of my bag and lit it up, bring it to my lips and I sighed softly in relief, closing my eyes and breathing it out.

My mind couldn't help but flash back to a couple of years ago when I went home, the way Lissa looked at me, like I was some monster that had tried to kill her, I wasn't even the one trying to kill her! It was that bitch Avery, she just blamed it on me, not to mention she compelled Adrian to reject me and tell me I was blood whore that didn't deserve to be a guardian. I hated her, I hate her like she is a Strigoi that I could quiet happily kill, I was so stupid back then, letting Dimitri take control over me like that, I was so tempted to go back to him, back to that life back to hell. After that I went to some lower academy, got my promise mark then moved back here.

To be honest nothing much has changed since 2 years ago, except I'm am now legally allowed to drink and buy drug, I live in Novosibirsk and I kill Strigoi nearly every night but apart from that I'm still an amazing fight and a real bitch to me that's all you need when you life is shit.

I walk down the alley when my stomach does a turn; I sigh and keep on walking, just faster I hated them attacking me when I was having a smoke, it means I'd have to waste it and light another one, but unfortunately this one was persistent. I sighed and threw my cigarette down and put it out, I turned around to face the Strigoi who was smirking. I got out my stake and held it in my hands for a second before looking back up at him with a grin.

"Let's make this quick, I have things to do" I tell the Strigoi

"Rosemarie Hathaway, see I remember your name" He smirked and I rolled my eyes, great it was this guy.

"That's great, that you remember my name after all these years" I say, walking toward him with the stake behind my back "I'm flattered" I mutter and punch him in the jaw making him stagger back giving my an opportunity to kick his leg in and pin him down, I smirked at him as he struggled.

"And your still useless" I roll my eyes

What happened next was something I didn't expect, he was as quick as a snake, and his head came toward mine and hit it. Hard. I squeaked as he threw me away me landing on my hands in knees as the world started to spin a little, a headache forming quickly. I stand up and glared at the quickly advancing Stringoi, I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the brick wall, quickly getting me stake and slashing it across his chest making him snarl in pain. I smirk before shoving it into his chest and watching him go limp and fall to the ground, I pull out my stake and groan. I pick him up and put him over my shoulder heading toward the river that was nearby, not worrying about people seeing us, no one was around. I flung him over my shoulder in the park and sat on the grass with a sigh, I had to wait to sunrise now and it was freezing. I looked around, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on my knees.

My mind running over my past, Dimitri, the last time I saw him he told me he wanted to turn me into one of the living dead that he wanted to be with me with him forever. His red eyes burning into me, my body, the way he kissed me just before Ina came in and interrupted. His cold hands on my face-

"Stop it Rose, he's gone" I said to myself and took a deep breath "He's never coming back" a tear runs down my cheek and I roughly wipe it away and watched the sunrise, I looked over at the Strigoi watching it burn down into nothingness.

I slowly stood up and walked in the opposite direction toward the house, I walked up the snowy porch and unlocked the door slowly, walking in and groaning in relief, WARMTH. I sighed and went down to my room opening the door and crawling under the cover with a sigh of relief, peace finally.

"ROSE!" Denis called making me groan

"WHAT!" I groaned. He walked into my room and looked down at me he chuckled

"Long night?" he asked with a chuckle, I nodded

"Mhmm, Let me sleep?" I asked and he sat on the bed looking down at me, I look back and push him "Get out" I roll my eyes and he laughed

"Okay, Okay, I'm going" he said before he got up and closed the door softly as I slowly fell asleep

_I walked down the alley quickly, not wanting to put out my cigarette after a couple of minutes I gave up, I threw it on the ground and put it out turning around _

"_Let's make this quick, I have things to do" I say_

"_Rosemarie Hathaway, see I remember your name" He smirked _

"_That's great, that you remember my name after all these years" I say, walking toward him with the stake behind my back "I'm flattered"_

_**FLASH**_

_There was someone on top of the roof, there were to people on the roof but only on caught my eye, it was Dimitri, his eyes were so red, so so red_

_**FLASH **_

_I was back down in the alley fighting Marlen_

_**FLASH **_

_Dimitri_

_**FLASH **_

_Marlen_

_**FLASH**_

_Dimitri_

My body jerked up in the bed as sweat covered my body as my breath came out in gasped, I closed my eyes before swallowing

I got up, slowly going to my mirror and looking at the huge bruise on my head, closing my eyes I walked over to my closet and quickly got changed. I walked out to the kitchen, quickly getting to the coffee and pouring it into a mug before chugging it down trying to wake myself up.

"Nice sleep?" someone said and I looked over at Denis who was playing video games

"Amazing" I said sarcastically and I shook my head

"Going out again tonight?" he asked

"Of course I am" I smirked


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, **

**Im back this chapter is Dimitri's point of view its not very long but i can promise you it the next chapter will be wayyyy longer, Okay?  
**

**Hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

DPOV

I sit up on the building; Marlin was proving his strength to Galina yet again, after 2 years ago when Rose beat him up he had been looked down upon, not that I blame the other, we were supposed to be strong and unbeatable. I saw him standing in the alley waiting for some drunk, blonde girl to stumble down the alley; a girl came down the alley, a smoke in her hand as she breathed it in and out. I roll my eyes, Russian girls these days give us a bad name, the girl kept on walking when Marlin came up behind her, the girl walked fast as if she was expecting him to go away after a while, when she realized he wasn't going anywhere she got out a stake. _**Shit**_ this girl was a dhampir she turns around and looks at him.

"Let's make this quick, I have things to do" she told him, oh god the voice, like an angel coming down from heaven; as soon as she spoke I knew exactly who it was.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, see I remember your name" Marlin said I could tell the idiot was smirking,

"That's great, that you remember my name after all these years" she walked toward him, the stake behind her back as she walked "I'm flattered" she muttered and punch him in the jaw making him stagger back giving her the perfect opportunity to kick his leg in and pin him down, exactly what I would have done

"And your still useless" Rose said and I could help but agree with her

He was as quick as a snake, and his head came toward hers and hit it. Hard. Make her squeaked as he threw her away where she landed on her hands and knees, I could tell that it was hard for her to concentrate again since he had hit her head so hard. He walks toward her, making her stand up, now he's done it, he pissed her off, she grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, before Galina or I could move she sent the stake flying through his heart. Galina looked at Rose obviously surprised; I didn't blame her, hell even I was surprised at how fast she had gotten.

Galina looked at me and glared, as she spat in Russian

"I told you we should have killed her when we had the chance" she hissed

"Calm down Galina" I rolled my eye

"CALM DOWN!" she hissed again a Rose picked up the dead body and dragged it out of the alley

"She's fast, she's strong and she's made a name for herself, she'd be a good ally and you know it" I say calmly

"You already tried that and you failed" She spat "Now you have to clean up your mess" I turn to her and grab her by the throat

"Don't presume you can tell me what I can and can't do" I hissed "I came close to killing you once, next time I won't be so nice"

"I-im sorry" she chocked and I let her go

"I'm going to follow her; you're going to go back to the estate and tell everyone the news" I tell her and jump off the building landing on my feet and following Rose.

She took him to the park and dumped him there, I watched as she sat there with her knees to her chest, I made sure to stay under a shaded building as the sun rose.

Stop it Rose, he's gone" she said to herself and took a deep breath "He's never coming back" I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her still thinking about me, I watched as she got up and left. I sighed, I was about to turn around when I felt a sharp pain in my back, I hissed and turned around to see a dhampir staring at me.

I sigh and roll my eyes, grabbing the stake out of my back I flung it away and hissed at him, I ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck, my fangs sunk into his neck and I drank him slowly. Someone hit my over the head, I let the boy go and shoved him to the ground to face the person a smirk hit my face.

"Lissa" I chuckled

"D-dimitri?" she whispered in shock, I didn't answer instead I pushed her up against the wall and ran my fingers over her neck

'If I was you, I would get out of here" I chuckle and watch her run away, like a little girl, I couldn't help but briefly wonder why Rose and Lissa aren't together, if Rose had gone back they would have been like two peas in a pod. I shrugged slightly, I'd ask her tomorrow.

When I corner her. Again

* * *

**What do you think of Rose now?**  
**Dimitri?**

**What impression do you get from whats happening?**

**Review and tell me what you think and want to happen**

**l**  
**v**


End file.
